housekihimefandomcom-20200213-history
Jewel Tales ~ Phosphorus Leaf Princess and Iron Petals
Jewel Tales ~ Phosphorus Leaf Princess and Iron Petals(宝石譚 ~ 燐葉姫と鉄の薔薇） is an event that is ran from 4/6/19 to 18/6/19, divided into part 1 (story mode) and part 2 (boss mode). This event debuts two new jewel princesses, Duelist-class jewel princess Iron Rose, and Duelist-class Morning Star jewelia Phosphorite. This is also the very first event with a boss challenge as a side event. Instructions Clearing story mode unlocks Easy and Normal difficulty Boss Event for the first week, and Hard on the second week. The objective is to get the boss's health down to 0 within 3 minutes in a single try. If the boss's health is unable to reach 0 within 3 minutes, the boss's remaining health will be carried over to the next attempt. Getting the boss's health down to zero will fill up the Chance Gauge for the featured Jewelia on each difficulty. Upon reaching 100%, the character will be unlocked immediately for use. Aside from the gauge, the player can also get prizes for every round completion. Each player gets 3 free tries daily. 4th try costs 100 gems, 5th and 6th try costs 300 gems and subsequent tries costs 500 gems each. If the gauge is not completed for a particular difficulty, the player will receive a ?% chance box instead at the end of the event. Missions *'Obtain 27 stars total on all Quests.' **Reward: Lux x300 *'Clear Final Stage.' **Reward: Iron Rose (6-Star) x1 *'Limit break Phosphorite 1 time. **Reward: Rainbow Evolution Water x3 *'Limit break Phosphorite 2 times. **Reward: Rainbow Evolution Water x3 *'Limit break Phosphorite 3 times. **Reward: Rainbow Evolution Water x3 *'Limit break Phosphorite 4 times. **Reward: Rainbow Evolution Water x3 *'Limit break Phosphorite 5 times. **Reward: Rainbow Evolution Water x3 Stage Rewards Easy *'1''' - Gem x100, Jewelia Gauge +1%(1%) *'2' - Purple Evolution Water x10, Jewelia Gauge +1%(2%) *'3' - Gold x1000, Jewelia Gauge +2%(4%) *'4' - Red Evolution Water x10, Jewelia Gauge +3%(7%) *'5' - Blessed Whole Cake x2, Jewelia Gauge +3%(10%) *'6' - Blue Evolution Water x10, Jewelia Gauge +5%(15%) *'7' - Power Light Shard (6-Star) x5, Jewelia Gauge +10%(25%) *'8' - Yellow Evolution Water x10, Jewelia Gauge +10%(35%) *'9' - Green Evolution Water x10, Jewelia Gauge +15%(50%) *'10' - Equip Gacha Box (4-6 Star ALL) x1, Phosphorite (4-Star)(100%) *'11' - Gem x100 *'12' - Power Light Shard (6-Star) x5 *'13' - Gold x10000 *'14' - Blessed Whole Cake x3 *'15' - Iron Rose (6 Star) x1 *'16' - Rainbow Evolution Water x3 *'17' - Phosphorite's Sword Bow x1 *'18' - Blessed Whole Cake x5 *'19' - Cacoxenite (4-Star) x1 *'20' - Rainbow Evolution Water x3 Normal *'1' - Gem x200, Jewelia Gauge +1%(1%) *'2' - Equip Gacha Box (4-6 Star ALL) x1, Jewelia Gauge +1%(2%) *'3' - Gold x10000, Jewelia Gauge +2%(4%) *'4' - Gem x200, Jewelia Gauge +3%(7%) *'5' - Equip Gacha Box (4-6 Star ALL) x1, Jewelia Gauge +3%(10%) *'6' - Blessed Whole Cake x5, Jewelia Gauge +5%(15%) *'7' - Gem x200, Jewelia Gauge +5%(20%) *'8' - Amulet Gacha Box (4-6 Star ALL) x1, Jewelia Gauge +10%(30%) *'9' - Gold x10000, Jewelia Gauge +10%(40%) *'10' - Rainbow Evolution Water x1, Jewelia Gauge +10%(50%) *'11' - Gem x200, Jewelia Gauge +10%(60%) *'12' - Equip Gacha Box (5-6 Star ALL) x1, Jewelia Gauge +10%(70%) *'13' - Gem x200, Jewelia Gauge +10%(80%) *'14' - Amulet Gacha Box (4-6 Star ALL) x1, Jewelia Gauge +10%(90%) *'15' - Blessed Whole Cake x5, Phosphorite (4-Star)(100%) *'16' - Gem x200 *'17' - Phosphorite's Sword Bow x1 *'18' - QP Ticket x3 *'19' - Gem x200 *'20' - Rainbow Incense x1 *'21' - Phosphorite's Sword Bow x1 *'22' - QP Ticket x3 *'23' - Gem x200 *'24' - Rainbow Evolution Water x6 *'25' - Growth Sprit - Chiyu (Jewel Princess) x1 Hard *'1' - Rainbow Evolution Water x1, Jewelia Gauge +3%(3%) *'2' - Gold x10000, Jewelia Gauge +3%(6%) *'3' - Equip Gacha Box (5-6 Star ALL) x1, Jewelia Gauge +3%(9%) *'4' - Blessed Whole Cake x2, Jewelia Gauge +3%(12%) *'5' - Phosphorite's Sword Bow x1, Jewelia Gauge +3%(15%) *'6' - Equip Gacha Box (5-6 Star ALL) x1, Jewelia Gauge +3%(18%) *'7' - Blessed Whole Cake x2, Jewelia Gauge +3%(21%) *'8' - Amulet Gacha Box (4-6 Star ALL) x1, Jewelia Gauge +3%(24%) *'9' - Rainbow Evolution Water x1, Jewelia Gauge +3%(27%) *'10' - Equip Gacha Box (5-6 Star ALL) x1, Jewelia Gauge +3%(30%) *'11' - Gold x10000, Jewelia Gauge +5%(35%) *'12' - Equip Gacha Box (5-6 Star ALL) x1, Jewelia Gauge +5%(40%) *'13' - Rainbow Evolution Water x1, Jewelia Gauge +5%(45%) *'14' - Phosphorite's Sword Bow x1, Jewelia Gauge +5%(50%) *'15' - Equip Gacha Box (5-6 Star ALL) x1, Jewelia Gauge +5%(55%) *'16' - Rainbow Evolution Water x1, Jewelia Gauge +5%(60%) *'17' - Equip Gacha Box (5-6 Star ALL) x1, Jewelia Gauge +10%(70%) *'18' - Blessed Whole Cake x2, Jewelia Gauge +10%(80%) *'19' - Gold x10000, Jewelia Gauge +10%(90%) *'20' - Amulet Gacha Box (6 Star ALL) x1, Phosphorite (4-Star)(100%) *'21' - Gem x500 *'22' - QP Ticket x3 *'23' - Gold x1000000 *'24' - Duality Amulet x1 *'25' - Phosphorite's Sword Bow x1 *'26' - Rainbow Evolution Water x6 *'27' - Gem x500 *'28' - Rainbow Incense x1 *'29' - QP Ticket x6 *'30' - Phosphorite's Sword Bow (Effect Select) x1